The One Who Is The One
The One Who Is The One is the main antagonist of Witch & Wizard novel series by James Patterson (Except the fourth book where he is replaced by the Mountain King). He is a psychopathic dictator of the New Order where he bans all magic and art (Despite being a magic user himself). He serves as the archenemy of the Allgood siblings and the dreadful father of Pearce. Phyical appearance He is a tall, thin, bald and intimidating individual that wears a black suit perfectly pressed. In one occasion, he was dressed in a elegant black robe. The One's eye can change to scarlet red every time he wants to release his rage. He has long fingers with long finger nails, on his right hand he has a ring the bore the insignia of the New Order. He is very pale, but not deathly pale. Personality The One Who Is The One may seem to be a calm and polite individual at first, but in actuality, he is nothing more than a completely evil tyrant that decided that all life was meant to cow before him. Being a brutal dictator of the New Order, he would execute anyone that practices any form of magic or art that could kick him off the throne (Despite being the one who uses magic and own some works himself). He is very sadistic when he kills his own men who fails him, he even shows no concerns for his own son Pierce as well even when both his minions and son are caught in the crossfire, He also takes pleasure vivisecting and Massacring both women and child just for his entertainment and experimentation. He is rather a vain person, keeping enormous mirrors in his quarter so he could look at his reflection. He abuses his son and even used him as a vessel for his soul. He is nothing but a psychopath that hated everything that he is not in full control of. Being willing to "Purge" the world of those who refuse to worship him, going so far as release the undead souls of the victims he killed in order to eradicate humanity so he could rule the world in the ashes of what is left. Biography Prior to the series, The One Who Is The One was born many years before Whit and Whitsy Allgood existed. He was shown to have a spark of brilliance not common to the other children. Soon he grew up to win a award in both in his extraordinary abilities in science, and an art recognition certificate. Eventually, The One soon created the New Order by winning every election and replacing the United States Government with the New Order. Witch & Wizard TBA Trivia *His mannerism is based on the real-life dictator Adolf Hitler, with both being artists until they later become the dictator of their countries. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sadists Category:Necromancers Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs Category:Genocidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Magic Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Parents Category:Possessor Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Usurper Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence